Never Verified
by SoullessElric
Summary: REWRITE of Twisted Feline / Rather than combine two separate bodies, why not just take DNA? A chimera with Ed's DNA is created, and his soul placed into it, while Al's soul, subconsciously finding a body similar to his own, sticks to Ed's vacant body. Complications arise, problems are faced, and overtaken. Or are they?


**_Never Verified –_ Chapter One**

_I wrote this two days ago, but wasn't able to type it until now. I have a cello lesson in a bit, so I'll try to type fast. I'll definitely proofread though, bad things happen when I don't proofread, like cries of Spain (pain), fight arms (right), and alls (Al). :laughs:  
_

_**Edit: **Well then, it's much later now. :grins nervously: Again, I wrote the last scene while listening to Starships by Nicki Minaj (actually, it was a cover version with no swearing and violin :meow:), and again, it feels majorly wrong that I enjoy writing angsty scenes while listening to that song. :smirks: This is one of my longer chapters, and I hope you like it. If you have any problems with it, or if you find any mistakes, please tell me about them in a review so I can either explain them or fix them. Thank you for your cooperation!  
_

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me.

* * *

**( 1 )**

**-[ Crippled ]-**

_Do you ever feel me  
Do you ever look  
Deep down inside  
Staring at yourself  
Paralyzed_

* * *

He supposed the soulless eyes in front of him should've been creepy. But he was used to it, he saw them enough that they were completely normal.

When he looked into the dull, staring eyes of his creation, he felt an odd sense of closure. Maybe it was purely because those eyes told him that, yes, he had succeeded in the first part of the plan. It might've been the beauty of something completely expressionless. He was almost sad that he'd have to sacrifice this when he placed the boy's soul in the prepared body.

He was certain it would work. After all, he had already made sure that all traces of the original soul had been extracted from the body.

But, see, that wasn't the important part.

"_It had taken a stroke of genius to find how a being fit together. Not physically, though that was important too, but spiritually._

_There are three parts to any being, the body, the mind, and the soul. Despite popular belief, the mind and soul are two separate things. The mind is the basic structure for any life, how to work, how to live, how the keep the body functioning. You could call it your survival instinct if you wanted._

_The soul is what holds the personality, the memories, the things that define each individual. Though it is less prominent in animals than humans, it does exist._

_Note: before dealing with human soul, attach partial animal soul and let calibrate for 1-2 weeks. Behavior change is normal, soul is not fully human. Symptoms seen in sickness are normal. Soul may be tampered with after._

_-1/16/13_

_-15:03_

_-Dr. Derek Pollsun"_

His research had held strong for over a year now, and he had created over 40 chimeras with human souls attached to them. He had administered the partial animal soul to the subject just over a week ago. It was almost ready to move to its new, perfect body.

He stared hungrily at the stiff rise and fall of the chimera's chest.

"_The base of the chimera is a male wolf. A DNA sample was taken from the subject on 11/22/14, and all of the desired human traits have been added. Below you will find a short list of other animal traits used on the chimera._

_Ganoid scales – Reedfish_

_Retractable claws – Domestic cat_

_Venom – Death Adder_

_The mind of the chimera has also been tampered with. The loyalty and obedience of a well-trained dog have been combined with the wolf. The results of this won't be available until the soul is administered, however if all goes planned, another soldier will be created, and he will support the first person he sees and whoever that person says is trustworthy._

_There has been a complication. During the transmutations to enable the chimera's claws to retract, there was a rebound. The hind left leg had to be amputated, and it has taken a week to install automail. If this were a smaller scale experiment, the chimera would be disposed of._

_This chimera, before now, has been one of the most successful. Rather than risk trying to create a new one for this particular subject, I had it fitted for automail. The treatment was successful, but it may take some time for the subject to rehabilitate in his new body._

_End final report on chimera C-44._

_-12/2/14_

_-20:47_

_-Dr. Derek Pollsun"_

It was almost time.

* * *

Edward had been feeling crappy for a few days now. He supposed he may have been coming down with something, but the symptoms didn't really persist farther than slowing him down a little. It wasn't really anything more than chronic fatigue and a minor headache. He tried not to pay attention to it, but it was hard to when he was trying to ignore the annoying superior scolding him for whatever small mistake he'd made this time.

"Major, are you even listening to me?"

...Oops. Caught. Ed rolled his eyes and slumped further onto the uncomfortable couch underneath him. His loose red cloak bunched up around his shoulders and the lump that was his hood dug into his back.

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking Colonel Bastard." Ed grumbled, not making eye contact with his superior. He heard Mustang sigh, and could imagine the man was pinching the bridge of his nose like he normally did when irritated or frustrated.

"I can't believe how _immature_ you can be! How can Alphonse stand you? How could your _mother _stand you?! If you can't handle a _simple report_, maybe you shouldn't have joined the military!"

Edward's behavior had been grinding on his nerves for the _entirety_ of the half hour he had been in the office. He had seemed less standoffish, but somehow the subtle annoyances had been even more maddening then his normal attitude. But no amount of anger he had pent up could've lasted though the look on Ed's face.

He looked absolutely crushed, eyes stretched wide and mouth slightly open. His back had stiffened, and both of his hands had fallen off of the back of the couch. Then, he blinked, and suddenly his eyes froze.

His mouth closed, his fists clenched, and his head hung lower, hiding his expressionless eyes behind layers of golden blond hair.

"So... that's it then." Ed's voice seemed as emotionless as his face, completely cold and uncaring. If Roy had listened harder, he might have noticed the tiny waver in Ed's tone, betraying the emotions he was trying so hard to keep hidden.

Roy didn't answer.

The teen slowly stood up from the couch, not bothering to straighten his rumpled cloak, and stiffly strode over to the door, opening it uncharacteristically gently.

"Goodbye."

That was the only word that left his mouth before he door closed with a snap.

* * *

His dorm was distinctly dark when he entered it, and the only sounds that could be heard were his desperate pants. He gulped forcefully, squeezing his eyes and collapsing against the closed door behind him as he tried to fight back tears.

No, he _wasn't allowed_ to. Alphonse had it so much worse and he couldn't. So stop, _damn it_!

He choked back whatever feelings he had and pushed off the door towards his room. Alphonse wasn't there, but he knew that wouldn't last long.

The lock he never used clicked shut behind him. He could only hope that Alphonse wasn't mad at him for shutting him out. He knew there were books outside of his room, but he knew Alphonse would be worried.

He shrugged off his cloak and black jacket, exposing both arms to the cold December air, though only one could feel its bite. He knew the other would soon follow, a deep-set ache creeping into his ports and tearing him up from the inside out.

He didn't care. He _deserved it_.

He curled up on his bed, his arms loosely resting around his legs. His eyes slipped closed, but he was unable to sleep. Mustang's words were running through his head over and over, and he couldn't help but start to believe them.

After all, it was Mustang who had said them.

His abilities, his limits, had been doubted by so many that he just didn't care anymore. But Mustang was a different case.

Mustang had seen him when he was a crippled shell of his former self, nearly catatonic and trapped in the wheelchair. He _hated_ that Mustang had seen him so weak, but even then he had offered him a place in the military.

If Mustang had thought he was good enough when he was at his lowest, how badly had he _screwed up_ now to make the man change his mind?

The headache had strengthened marginally, bringing his attention back to it. Ed tried to ignore it, to push it away like he did with all discomforts, but it was quickly joined by another, stronger hurt.

It wasn't as bad as usual this time, but the familiar, stabbing pain still made him clench his teeth and curl up tighter on top of his sheets, his hand gravitating towards his thigh port.

Yet another reason not to let Alphonse in.

The phantom pains had started a few months ago, and Pinako had given him a subscription for painkillers, but the bottle of pills rested in the bottom of his suitcase, unused for the most part.

It was only in his leg this time, but he knew that the arm may very well follow soon. He buried his face in his slightly flat pillow, resisting the urge to make any noises.

Ed heard the apartment door opening with a familiar creak, signaling the return of his little brother.

He choked back as whimper and gripped his thigh, knowing that it would do absolutely nothing to alleviate the pain.

When had he gotten so _weak_? This was nothing, so _why_ did it _affect him_ so much?!

Alphonse was outside his door, calling his name, he dimly realized.

"Brother, I know you're not sleeping in there, I can hear you moving."

He couldn't open his mouth to answer, for fear that something more than words would escape . So he did nothing, just hoping that Alphonse would leave, lose interest, _anything_ to let him suffer in peace.

"Brother, if you don't answer, I'm breaking the lock."

Oh, _shit_.

That's what he thought _before _something smashed through his window.


End file.
